El día más feliz
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Dicen que no hay momento más feliz para unos padres que el nacimiento de sus hijos, Luna y Rolf Scamander estaban de acuerdo.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, así cómo todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**_

* * *

 **El día más feliz**

-Los blibbers maravillosos ya están aquí, eso quiere decir que será hoy. Siempre aparece una gran cantidad de ellos el día en que nace un bebé.

La mujer rubia que está sentada en el porche de su casa, aparentemente mirando a la nada, acaricia su abultado vientre y mira a su marido que escribe unas notas sentado en una silla en el jardín. Rolf Scamander mira a su esposa y le sonríe. Ella sabe que a pesar de lo mucho que la ama no cree por completo en la mayoría de las criaturas de las que ella asegura su existencia. Aún así en casos como este, a pesar de que no añada esas criaturas a sus informes, sí cree y confía ciegamente en ella.

-¿Es la hora? Vamos a San Mungo entonces.

-Sí -Luna mira nuevamente al cielo sobre ella-. Hay más de lo normal, ¿vendrá más de uno?

Su esposo sonríe con alegría, guarda sus informes y le ayuda a Luna a incorporarse. Llevan mucho esperando este momento.

-Lo habríamos sabido hace tiempo si quisieses.

-Ya... pero... ¿no crees que es mejor así?

-¿Tanto te gustan las sorpresas querida?

-No es eso... -sonríe- Un mago puede equivocarse pero los blibbers no. Si el medimago nos hubiese informado de que serían más de uno habríamos comprado muchas cosas... Y nos habríamos llevado una desilusión si solo acudiesen unos 7 blibbers... ¿no?

-Los hechizos de los medimagos han avanzado mucho en los últimos años, no escuché de una equivocación así desde hace más de veinte años.

Rolf Scamander llevaba intentando convencer a su esposa sutilmente desde la primera patada del bebé. Un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo al recordar ese momento.

 _Estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, ella pescando Plimplys de agua dulce y él documentándose para un artículo sobre las crías de Grindylow._

 _-¡Ah! -soltó un gritito Luna._

 _-¿Querida? ¿Qué sucede? -Rolf la miró y al ver que el rostro de Luna regresaba del asombro a su mirada ensoñadora de siempre, se relajó. -¿Un Plimply ha vuelto a interponerse en el camino de un Grindylow por error?_

 _-No... esta vez están todos juntos, tranquilos._

 _-¿Qué pasó entonces?_

 _-El bebé... se ha movido -sonrió._

 _Rolf dejó caer su cuaderno, que quedó a escasos centímetros del agua, y se apresuró a abrazar a su amada esposa acariciándole el vientre._

 _-¿Lo has notado? ¿Se está moviendo? -el hombre acariciaba su barriga intentando captar el movimiento del pequeño._

 _-Ahora no se mueve... creo que fue una patada -Luna seguía con una sonrisa resplandeciente-. También le gustan los Plimplys._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Dio la patada, cuando saltó uno de eses pececillos._

 _-¡Vaya!_

 _Rolf miró el lago pero para él todo seguía igual, las únicas criaturas a la vista eran los Grindylow._

 _-¡Oh, mira...! Va a saltar otro... -dijo Luna entusiasmada señalando el lago._

 _Un segundo después el matrimonio notó dos pequeños golpes desde el vientre de la rubia._

 _-Es maravilloso -Rolf miró a Luna con su ternura habitual y la besó con dulzura -. Me gustaría saber qué será, se me hace eterna la espera._

 _-Aún no... lo sabremos con la llegada de los Blibbers..._

Fue la primera vez que Luna le habló de esas criaturas en concreto.

 _-Pero para eso aún falta mucho, ¿no te gustaría saberlo ya?_

 _-Los Blibbers llevan tiempo decepcionados con los magos... antes ellos eran los encargados de bendecir a los recién nacidos y decirles a los futuros padres cuando nacerían y cuantos serían... pero ahora cuando llegan para anunciarlo... ya nadie les presta atención..._

 _Rolf suspiró viendo su batalla verbal perdida y besó suavemente la frente de su esposa._

El día por fin había llegado, o eso aseguraba Luna, y la familia Scamander no tardó mucho en recoger su equipaje, el cual llevaba un mes preparado y dirigirse a San Mungo.

Pasó una hora antes de que las contracciones comenzaran, una hora en la que Luna saludó al menos a media planta del ala de maternidad y conversó animadamente con una docena de abuelitas, por alguna razón Luna siempre agradaba más a ese sector de la población. Luna, su dulce Luna, siempre tan apacible, siempre tan soñadora... hasta en esos momentos conservaba esa personalidad que no dejaba ver su nerviosismo.

La calma de la rubia sólo se disipó en los momentos del parto, fueron momento llenos de dolor, ansiedad y alegría por conocer a los recién llegados.

Los llantos de dos bebés fueron cantos celestiales para los oídos del matrimonio Scamander. Cogerlos en brazos por primera vez, esas primeras miradas cruzadas, esos ojos aún turbios que en unas horas irían tomando ese color azul heredado de su padre.

¡Gemelos! ¡Dos niños gemelos!

El rostro de Luna no podía expresar más dicha que en aquel instante, sus ojos se empañaron de la emoción y al ver esa tierna escena Rolf no pudo evitar abrazarlos y que unas lágrimas escapasen por su rostro.

Dicen que no hay momento más feliz para unos padres que el nacimiento de sus hijos, Luna y Rolf Scamander estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué te parece el nombre de Lorcan? -preguntó Rolf sosteniendo a uno de sus hijos.

-Es precioso, y este pequeño será Lyssander... -dijo Luna dulcemente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aún estoy empezando, me encantaría recibir sus opiniones para poder mejorar ^^


End file.
